My lone hero part 2
by Ashchu
Summary: The original author has completed the story so no need of part 2 now, STORY COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi friends,i have written this story "My lone hero part 2" because the original author d vast didn't finish it so enjoy it and this is my first fanfic ever and may be there will be lot of grammar mistake and some spell mistake and remember i don't own here is the story enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I think why we should not go to from the back door if we break it we will be directly outside"Wally said with a confidence to Harley.<p>

Harley and his friends Jessie and James looks confused.

"how we will break it ,it is too tough to break"Harley said still confused.

"oh so you think that it can't be break OK come with me"and wally moved towards the door with a doll in his hands.

Wally looked at the door where the he thinks lock should be there.

"Move some backwards"and he make his hands into a fist and after some seconds his hands began glowing in with a red aura and he slams the door and braked it the four teenagers came out side Harley giggled.

"WOW! My friend you are just awesome!

"but what was that you used for breaking door?"Jessie asked.

"That is called the fire punch and i am a aura user who can use my aura to make some attacks of a specific type"Wally said.

"So you have super powers"James said.

"No it can't said the super powers only some powers should be better,there should be many aura users in world each aura user have a special ability like i can use my aura to make fire

type moves"wally said.

"So how many types the other user can use"Harley asked

"with my knowledge i think electric,fire,water,grass,rock,steel and physic types aura users can use but only a type for a user and i am a fire type aura user."Wally said.

"OK know let's go to our hiding place before anyone know we are out and why don't you come with us ,with all of us we should do lot of bad things. "Harley said.

Wally nodded and replied"i have no problem actually that will be good."

* * *

><p><strong>With Ash in his school<strong>

"Ketchum why were you bunking the school for a month"officer Jenny asked and all boys,girls and wathing him.

He knows that he have to lie because he can't say that he is a monster and he was gone to train himself to control his powers.

"I-i was gone with my friend somewhere for a month"he said.

"Are you telling a lie the school let me to talk to your friend"as officer said and walked out of school.

He said 'OK' because he had said Morrison to what to say if anyone ask where he was.

"Ketchum come in and sit on your bench,anyone tell what we have written and readed in a month and somebody gives him notes"Mr Brandon class teacher of class said.

No one stood up for his help after watching this said"Dawn you will tell and give your notebooks to him"

Dawn nodded and replied "y-yes sir"

"Now misty go to ketchum sit and ketchum come to Misty's seat"they both changed their seats as their teachers said.

Now ash,dawn,and may was sitting on a seat.

He can see may's gorgeous face again but he was freaked by may's anger seen to all over her face.

"Hey,ash,ash"Dawn poked him.

"what"

"why you broke up with may and why aren't you coming i know you tell a lie. you doesn't know how to speak a perfect lie"dawn said to him.

"I-I can't tell you i am sorry but i have to go somewhere that i can't tell you"he said.

anyways she tried to explain what teacher taught the class in a month and she gave her notebooks to ash.

After the school bell rang and all children go outside for home ,ash was wandering around may.

"Hey may please wait i have to talk with you"he said with a worried tone

"just go from here i don't want to talk with you"she said with anger.

"but why give me a chance to explain "

"because you are just a jerk yo-you are a orphan why would you think that class most popular girl may maple will make a orphan her boyfriend i was mad that i think i do that maybe i should make Drew my boyfriend at least he never leaves his girlfriend"May said shouting at ash.

"M-may"he was hurted that may should make abuse of his being a was fighting back with tears although it was being 3 years that he never can see the tears in his eyes."I-i am sorry (sniffing)that i hurt you"Ash said and he wiped his tears and ran away from may.

May's anger was still at high level but she was also a bit shocked that what she said.

* * *

><p><strong>With Harley and His friends<br>**

"hey now what's our plan are we going to beat up that ketchum or revenge from maple"jessie asked to harley

"Our next target will be MAY Maple ,she will be our target after what she done with us and i also heard that with loner she had breaked up so this time he doesn't be there to save her."

"yeah and this time we will fuck her from all side"James said

"yeah and with our new friend no one can stop us ha ha,ha ha ha"Harley said and laughed.

**This is the first chapter for next chapter please wait a week i will update it within a week and i said that i will update the first chapter on 2-7-11 but i was s free time so i updated it review and if you think there is something wrong please tell me and but if you like chapter i am kindheartedly request to say that please review it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So,umm, I am so sorry who i had dissapointed. I know my grammer is worst compared to any other writer. I know some of you said to update and some of you said that my grammer is that bad that i should'd update. But many of you people help me to lift my spirit so i thought that i will give it a another , Thank yu so much who reviewed to my chapter. And one thing more i have such a great idea to end this but it's just i can't write it in right way.**

* * *

><p>AT THE LITTLEROOT STREET:-<p>

There was a medium sized creepy room,with a square table at a centre and three person surrounding the table playing cards.

"Hey Harley, what's our next move" said James. "Listen, you, Wally, and Jessie are going to kidnap that Maple girl at afternoon on 8:00 PM, I had collected all the information that she often come the Rustbro mall for shopping."Said Harley. "But How will we do it in public when everyone will be watching." Said Jessie. "Are you idiot, i don't said to do it in mall,you dumbass. I said that when she step outside you just have to kidnap her when she will be in alone place like a lone street. Am i clear?" said Harley. "Yes" all of three said in unison.

AT THE ORPHANAGE:-

Wes was cooking food, while Morrison was sweeping the ground outside. Suddenly Morrision saw Ash running in the orphange. Morrision reached near Ash and stopped him. "Hey Ash, what happened in the school, does you and May get along or not." said Morrison. "Morrison , just LEAVE ME ALONE and i am warning you that no one will bother to come near my room or near me,IS THAT CLEAR?"shouted Ash and then ran off. Morrison just stood stunned and then ran to Wes to tell him about what happened.

AT THE RUSTBRO MALL:-

May was shopping some groceries for her mom untill someone tapped on her shoulder. May turn around and see Wes and Morrison standing with a bag of food." Oh hey guys,what's up"said May. "May,what had you said to Ash"said Wes. "yeah,you should have seen him, I never saw him that angry and looks like he was crying too" exclimed Morrison. "I didn't say something to him" May lied. "May i know it's because you cuz when i asked him about you he became suddenly very angry and said that no one will come near him" said Mrrison. "Ok,Ok i said that..."said May. "But why May why you said that things to him,you know he was betrayed one time at the time of death of his mother, and after all of that he believed you and you just make fun of him being an orphan". May's anger became to rise and she said " No, I didn't betratyed him, he leaved me, i was all alone and i cried fr whole week that he just leaved me after making a relationship. How can he leave me when i needed him most. He is such a jerk." "But,did you tried to listen the reason what was he saying"said Wes. "No, I don't want to hear it and you better not tell me, I am still surprised after all f of this how can he even try to come near me" and then she stormed off the mall.

Wes and Morrison just stood there stunned. They decided it will be best to just go to orphanage and tell Ash so that he can say the true reason of disappearing. But when they were on the way to going orphangage, They heard some one shouted "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE". They got near an ally from where the voice was coming. They saw that three persons were trying to kidnap May. Wes runned in the fight and tied to set free May but someone kicked him from behing in his back. He felt some burning sensation and then someone punched him on his head making a knockout. They lifted May and ran. Morrison was just hinding and after the kidnappers were gone he ran to Wes and shooked him. "Wes, WES, wake up Wes."

"Uhhh, my head it's like if going to explode and my back it's like burned" said Wes. "Wes come on,we have to tell Ash , I think one of them was using aura to kick your back, i saw his knee burning when he kicked you" said Morrison. Morrison helped Wes to stand up and then ran to Ash.

* * *

><p><strong>Um, so That was it, I know it's grammer is bad but pleasr you should review because i will make the next chapter much bigger and i will try my best to improve the grammer but please please review,because without any reviews i won't update the next you. <strong>


End file.
